De Bebés y Superhéroes
by OswinElizabeth
Summary: — ¿Recuerdas la noche en que lo hicimos? —Le pregunte moviendo mi pie por el suelo. Edward asintió, agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo. —Estoy embarazada. Incompleta


_**De Bebé y **__**Superhéroes**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía. _

_Capítulo beteado y editado por ** Noely Nuñez Geréz**. _

_Betas FFAD, groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

**Preámbulo**

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que lo hicimos? —Le pregunte moviendo mi pie por el suelo. La tierra húmeda, por las lluvias de febrero mancho mi zapatilla de tela. Pare de mover el pie y en automático mis manos comenzaron a retorcerse una contra la otra. Mierda. Debía dejar de moverme.

Edward asintió, agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo. El mechón cobrizo de su cabello se instalo en la comisura del armazón negro de sus anteojos. Por el filo de mis ojos observe la sonrisa de lado que se formó, la cual desapareció tan pronto como me percate de ella.

Era la misma sonrisa de aquella vez. Aquella noche en la que detrás una loca propuesta, hoy nos trajera al inmenso problema que seguía sin poder expresar.

El miedo tenso mis entrañas al recordar porque estábamos sentados en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen, sobre la banca de madera podrida con gama de colores del café al gris, pasando por el verde, hasta manchas blancuzcas, las cuales seguro habían sido el color original de pintura. Con la uña levante una de esas manchas de pintura blanca.

Edward permaneció a mi lado en silencio. Balanceando sus larguchos miembros inferiores y esperando pacientemente mi gran comunicado. Hacía un par de horas le había dejado una nota en su comic de linterna verde, que había tomado y no devuelto semanas antes. Era una nota sencilla y directa. Como siempre solíamos hacer. _"Tu casa después de la escuela. B"_

En ese momento había tomado un papel cualquiera de la libreta de rayas de matemáticas. Edward aún la sostenía entre sus dedos.

Había pensado las miles de formas en las que podría decirle lo que tenía que decirle, pero no podía. Una gran roca en mi "pescuezo1" impedía movimiento alguno para la formación de sonidos entendibles.

Dejó de mover sus piernas, cambiando de postura. Sus hombros se acomodaron, encogidos, entre su largucho cuerpo. Los antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza le colgaba entre el hueco que formaban. Su espeso cabello revoloteo con la brisa. Se encontraba húmedo por las diminutas gotitas de lluvia. Recordé su textura. El grosor y largo de éste. La sensación entre mis dedos se revivió, mandando oleadas de placer en el fondo de mi vientre. Ondulaciones vibratorias que llegaron a mi más sensible cúmulo de terminaciones nerviosas. Un gemido escapo por mis labios.

Edward levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miró extrañado. El brillo de sus ojos verdes relampagueo, intensificando las señales. El reconocimiento zigzagueo por esos hermosos luceros y su sonrisa de lado se hizo presente. Él lo recordaba. Por un momento nos quedamos en esa posición, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Podía ver claramente la proyección de los acontecimientos de aquel día. Sus manos temblorosas recorrer mi cuerpo. Acariciándome. Sus labios, húmedos sobre los míos. Besándome.

La lluvia se intensifico y las gotas heladas me devolvieron a la realidad. A la cruda realidad. Esa noche, dos meses antes, habíamos decidido acostarnos.

Edward parpadeo al caer agua en su lente y yo sonreí. La risa fluyo, era una mezcla de nerviosismo con gracia. Él sonrió y tomando mis manos entre las suyas me levanto. Su mano envolvía completamente la mía, era como una muñeca de trapo que él jalaba corriendo por el jardín. Seguí carcajeándome al sentir mi ropa pegarse en mi piel. El agua lodosa salpicaba a los lados. De pronto Edward se detuvo a medio camino y comenzó a dar vueltas. Giramos sobre nuestro eje, con la lluvia cayendo a nuestro alrededor.

Los dientes puntiagudos de mi mejor amigo se asomaban entre sus rosados labios. Las gotas de lluvia bloqueaban sus preciosos ojos y el condensado de esta, por la diferencia de temperatura, empañaban los lentes. Reí. Reí como si nada sucediera, cómo si el miedo por lo que fuera a suceder en un momento no existiera. Sólo reí. Pero no duró mi felicidad instantánea.

No me era posible desaparecer el nudo en el pecho. Saber que al decirle lo que _tenía _que decir podría destrozar mi amistad con mi mejor amigo. Aunque seguro que esa ya se había destrozado dos meses atrás al tirármelo.

Desee recorrer el tiempo y cerrar mi puñetera boca, o tragar un puño de palomitas y no decir esas palabras. _"¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?"._ Me odiaba por eso.

Las lágrimas amargas se mezclaron con la lluvia y por fortuna Edward no se percato de nada. Trate de seguir sonriendo. Menguo un poco el agua y la diversión se esfumo acompañándola.

Chorreando entramos a su casa. Su madre, Esme, nos dedico una sonrisa y pasó un par de toallas esponjosas y con olor a rosas. Quitándonos los zapatos lodosos nos encaminaos a la habitación de Edward. En el ático.

Eran innumerables veces las que pasaba la noche con él. Pero desde aquel día no había vuelto entrar. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vividos como para soportar estar a su lado y no repetirlo. _Había sido tan bueno. _

Edward dejo caer su camisa al suelo y siguió con los pantalones, el ojo azul del Dalek me miró fijamente, replegado por las arrugas que se formaron al Edward encaminarse descalzo a su armario. Sonreí.

— ¿Aún tienes los "calzones" del doctor? —le pregunte carcajeándome. La palabra "Exterminar" se encerraba en un globo al lado del Dalek, en letras rojas y signos de admiración.

Edward se giro mirando sus nalgas adornadas con los calzones del Doctor Who2. Parecía de esos cachorros que corren tras su cola. La risa burbujeo en mi interior. _¿Por qué era tan adorable?_

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Saco su lengua y se bajo estos de un jalón. Me atragante con las carcajadas y comencé a toser. Hijo de… sus nalgas me saludaron orgullosas. Con la cara como tomate se cubrió con la toalla y encerró en el baño. No sin antes tomar una muda de ropa seca y limpia.

Yo seguía sacando las tripas por la sobre producción de saliva que había tragado desprevenida. Ya secos y yo con el intestino en su lugar, escuchábamos música por la radio.

Él estaba acostado a un lado mío con el brazo sobre su estomago. Yo retorcía mis dedos. ¿Cómo le decía?

—_Edward, sabes que cuando llega la primavera los pajaritos vuelan y cantan. Y resulta que están trasroscados. Y… después ellos, ya sabes… Cómo las abejitas. Nacen más pajaritos… _

Mierda, no, no podía decirle eso. _Uno. Porque obviamente no era primavera. Dos. Ni éramos pajaritos, ni abejitas y mucho más importante; tres, no estábamos trasroscados__3_.

Negué frenéticamente y Edward giro la cabeza hacía mi, ofreciéndome su mirada interrogativa. Con todo y el ceño fruncido. Cómo diciendo: _Y ahora que tiene. _Y cómo no, si primero lo citaba quedándome callada todo el rato allá fuera. Luego esto, negar frenéticamente a tus pensamientos en su cama.

Estaba jodida, completamente jodida. Pero es que era tan complicado decirlo. Sin embargo, si no comenzaba ahora, no comenzaría nunca y que mejor que al mal paso, más rápido… _O, ¿cómo era?_

—Edward…

Susurre, insegura. Él giro su rostro a mi dirección. Prestando toda su atención. El cambio de música del casete hizo un sonido como de "cruck" "trucku"… _De nuevo divagando. ¡Céntrate, Bella!_ Aclaré mi garganta y trague seco. Así no bajaría el rocon4.

Mis manos se humedecieron y si no hubiese estado acostada podría bien haberme caído ya de culo.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos acostamos?— Volví a preguntar. Edward me miro fijamente. Tome esa mirada significativa como un sí y continúe.

—Pues… veras. –Tartamudee— Yo. Tú. Nosotros. _¡Cumulo de desechos humanos!_

Mi voz se trababa al igual que mi tonto cerebro. Respire profundamente, tratando de acallar el tronar en mis oídos.

Tome aire hasta sentir que me ardían los pulmones y lo expulse de golpe.

—_Estoyembarazada._

* * *

_Notas:_

_1 Pescuezo. Dícese del cuello del _Gallus gallus domesticus _o mejor conocido como Pollo. Bella hace referencia a su cuello._

_2 Doctor Who. Serie británica de BBC que cuenta las hazañas de un alienígena que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio en su máquina del tiempo llamada TARDIS. Los Daleks son los enemigos del doctor. Y su apariencia es como de un salero con batidor de huevos y destapa caños por manos. Y un solo ojo que sobresale de su cabeza con lente de color azul. Los calzones (trusa, ropa interior) de Edward tienen un dalek dibujado en el trasero. A su lado dice: ¡Exterminate! Que es lo que siempre dicen cuando van a matar a alguien ;)_

_Y como dice Edward: ¡Búscalo en google! _

_3 Trasroscado. Palabra que dice el señor Búho en la película de Bambi. Haciendo referencia al enamoramiento. Trasroscado=enamorado._

_4 Rocon. Una muy—súper—grande roca. (Hace con sus brazos un muy—enorme círculo sobre su cabeza)_


End file.
